Hey, Sammy?
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Zelda knew the battle-hardened warrior would never admit it, but she loved cuddling—hence the expectant hesitation she was displaying now as she lingered in the doorway, watching as her lover collapsed onto the plush bed with a pleased sigh. Samus would never ask to join the Hylian, but she would certainly accept an invitation. "Hey, Sammy...?" ZeldaxSamus fluff.


Happy birthday, **GrimGrave**! I hope your day is as disgustingly sweet and happy as this one x)

**-Hey, Sammy…?-**

The sun was setting in the distance, casting a rather romantic hue upon a castle nested among the green swells of hills and a huge stone bridge that stretched across a chasm that extended too far down for one to see the bottom. A peaceable silence reigned and a lone swallow flitted over the bridge's granite surface.

That was the last thing it ever did: something blue blurred by, its velocity great enough to reduce the unfortunate beast to an explosion of dark feathers, and landed neatly on the arch. A blue, bipedal creature closely resembling a jackal held its paws a few inches from each other, pale silver energy swirling in the space between them as it charged up an attack. It sneered at its opponent, a small, spherical pink thing with green eyes too large for its face… or body, as it were, to which the strange being opened its mouth _wide_—far too wide considering the size of its head… body—and gave a mighty inhale. The incredible force of the suction sent the Pokémon flying forward…

…And into the waiting maw of the fleshy coral critter.

Just like that, peace was restored, the only sound disturbing the lull that had descended upon the Bridge of Eldin being the chirp of birdsong and the sound of the jackal-beast struggling within the confines of the blob's bulging cheeks.

Then, a red-orange orb came soaring out of the yawning abyss below the combatants' perch and landed a moment later to reveal a high-tech suit of armor with bulky shoulder pads and a cannon built into the right arm. The visor of the helmet was an opaque green, though one could still feel the weight of the gaze within like a physical kick to the teeth.

"Kirby, spit him out. Now," a voice that was indistinguishably male or female said from within the suit.

"Kirby" shook his head, frowning in displeasure, and the armored warrior lifted their weapon, the dangerous end glowing a threatening blue-white.

"I won't ask again."

A second form blurred over the edge of the bridge, landing neatly on the other side of Kirby: a tan woman with long, flaxen hair twisted into a single braid garbed in a dark blue and black catsuit. A turban of sorts made from white cloth was wrapped around her head, the tail-end of which served to hide the lower portion of her face from view, and there was a short katana tied to her hip. "Be nice to him." Her voice was low, throaty.

"He swallowed my partner."

The blonde stooped so that she was on eye-level with the creature. "Hey, Kirby? Could you please spit Lucario out? He's a friend of Sammy's," she said sweetly.

There was a pause, then Kirby sighed and opened his mouth wide, depositing a spit-slick Lucario onto the stone arch. The Pokémon was shivering, the look in his eyes saying that he had seen Hell itself.

"You two should head back. We shall return shortly."

They watched as the two were sucked up into the sky and back to the Compound—the living quarters that was available to all of the warriors who heeded the call of the other-worlders that flooded into the Super Smash Brothers's battlefield.

"I told you not to call me that, Zelda." 'Sammy' growled, clearly displeased.

"Apologies, my love, but I find it cute. And this form is known as Sheik, by the way."

"Tch."

'Sheik' winked and held out her hand. "Shall we?"

The other woman reached out wordlessly to thread her fingers through her companion's and the two were lifted into the sky by a beam of blue-white energy as well.

-s-

The Compound was hive-like in structure, each honeycomb-like floor consisting of a shared kitchen, gym, and a common area that served as the entry point as well as the living room/den area at the center of a ring of six private rooms for that hexagon shape. The elevator—a fancy cylindrical room with glass walls—eased to a stop and the pair got out, the taller, armored warrior nearly crashing into a roguish man with brown hair and a silver-blue sneaking suit covered with various gun holsters and weapon pouches.

"Oi, it's rude to wear full armor in here, you know, Samus. What, were you raised in a barn?" He smirked. "'les yer waiting for your girl to strip you down…"

"Dirty pervert." Still, the warrior reached up and removed _her _helmet, revealing long golden locks caught up in a ponytail and piercing turquoise eyes set in a stunningly lovely face. "Don't you have anything better to do than harass me, Snake?"

"You'll be the first to know when I find something," the man replied smartly. "I'm headed out. The others have already left." Here, he gave the couple a meaningful look and Sheik averted crimson eyes, a small, embarrassed smile forming beneath white cloth. "Have fun, ladies."

He saluted then marched past them, leaving the two alone in the spacious, well-lit room with the cheery _'ding' _of the elevator.

"I'm weary," Sheik yawned, stretching her arms over her head. As she did so, the spell that kept her bound in that slim, boyish form dispelled to be replaced by a curvaceous young woman with long brown hair, pointed ears, and a noble bearing, that skin-tight outfit being traded out for an elegant purple and white gown and gold shoulder pads, complete with a tiara. Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, had to stand on tip-toe to kiss the bounty hunter on the lips. "I'm think I'll retire to my room for the evening."

She said "my," but with the frequency that Samus utilized her _own_ room (that is to say, not at all), it was really _their _room. Which was why the taller woman followed silently behind the Hylian, resting a hand briefly on the center of her chest so that her battle suit disintegrated into particles of energy that flowed into the helmet under her arm. Beneath it, she wore an aquamarine catsuit that only drew attention to her rather impressive… endowments—both the rear and front ones— with a strange pink design pulsating with a mysterious energy etched between her shoulder blades.

Zelda knew the battle-hardened warrior would never admit it, but she loved cuddling—hence the expectant hesitation she was displaying now as she lingered in the doorway, watching as her lover collapsed onto the plush bed with a pleased sigh. Samus would never _ask _to join the Hylian, but she would certainly accept an invitation.

"Well?"

The blonde cleared her throat and the brunette bit her lip—the taller woman was simply adorable sometimes. "Well, what?"

"Are you going to continue to stand there or are you coming to bed?"

It might have been a trick of the lights, but the bounty hunter's cheeks appeared pink as she crossed the room. The moment she was within range of the princess, she wrapped her arms around a slim waist and spooned in behind the older woman, nuzzling into russet tresses that smelled faintly of wildflowers.

"Hey…" she breathed, her heart beating fast within her breast. They had been together for a little over a year now and she _still _got butterflies when she was near the other woman. Not that she'd ever admit to it aloud.

Zelda laughed—as though she could hear the blonde's thoughts—and twisted in strong arms, leaning in so that she could plant a sweet, lingering kiss on full lips. "Hey, Sammy."

Samus groaned. "Why do you keep calling me that?" It was a nickname she had picked up from another princess—Peach. Difference being that Zelda was capable of logical thought processes, whereas the Mushroom Kingdom princess was a total bimbo. She didn't mind so much when it was Zelda, anyway… By now, the complaint was a token struggle and they both knew that.

"Because I think it is cute. _You _are cute."

"I can't be cute," the bounty hunter grunted.

To which the Hylian princess burst into a fit of laughter that resembled the chiming of bells. "You're… serious," she remarked once her merriment had subsided. "Samus, I know that you've had a hard life and the blood that has stained your hands has made you more or less jaded…" She lifted said hands and pressed a kiss to each palm. "…But there's still a woman hiding beneath that tough exterior—one who loves and wants to be loved." Eyes the same endless colour of the sky became warm and a lump rose in the warrior's throat. "Hey, Sammy…?"

That nickname again. How the older woman managed to infuse that two-syllable word with more tenderness and affection than the bounty hunter had experienced throughout her entire life, Samus would never know. "Mm?"

"I love you."

She knew, of course, but it was nice to hear. No, that wasn't right—she _needed _to hear it. Sometimes, she felt as though those three words were the only things holding the fragile, fragmented remains of her humanity—not to mention her heart—together. Tears stung turquoise orbs, but the blonde would never let them fall. Instead, she held her princess—her goddess—tighter, trying to wordlessly convey how she felt with that embrace.

Zelda understood, of course—she always did. The Hylian smiled that adoring smile that she only ever gave the bounty hunter and Samus felt her heart skip a beat.

'_I love you, too...'_

Someday, she would be able to say those words. Someday, she would be able to lower the barriers years of betrayal and tragedy—of losing everything she had ever known and loved—had erected and let Zelda into her heart completely.

The brunette released another yawn, her eyelids fluttering drowsily, and Samus smiled, her reverence for her precious princess giving way to an almost unbearably intense warmth that spread from her heart, outward—until her entire body felt light.

Someday…

**-Fin-**

I'll likely be continuing this in a more m-rated setting. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
